Into Minecraft We Go
by xxYouOnlyLiveOncexx
Summary: When a soldier is on a battle field adrenaline takes over. When your hit in the head with a grenade time will slow down for you. When this happens to a super soldier that was genetically mutated named John Mason guess where he goes. No not Hell nor Heaven. Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

**Into Minecraft We Go**

**Chapter One**

I was on a battle field, but not just any battle field, one that determined the fate of the US. Men were either screaming orders or screaming in pain. I was equipped with Brotherhood armour, a desert eagle, .44 magnum, scorpion evo, and an explosive tipped crossbow. I was shooting down enemies with my scorpion evo, trying to help anybody I could along the way. All of a sudden I get hit in the head with a grenade.

Time slows down for me. It wasn't just any grenade, it was a plasma grenade. I throw it back but it explodes 5 feet away from me sending me back towards a crashed vertibird. I felt awful letting my troops down. I hit the vertibird, and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wake up to a blur of light. I slowly regain sight and I see that I'm on a beach with, wait blocky trees? I get up and see that I'm in a different place than Earth. I hear a twig snap and I turn around with my desert eagle pointing at the sound. "Who's there?" I say in a deep, experienced voice. There was no answer so I aimed my desert eagle up in the air and squeeze the trigger. Bang!

I hear a noise in the same direction so I head straight for it, gun pointing in front of me. I see a girl with electric blue hair, green clothing that was a little bit torn who was covering her ears. "Ma'am, are you okay?" I say in the same voice as before. "Yeah, I was until you made that loud noise!" she snapped back at me. She sounded to be about 20-22. "Sorry about that ma'am I didn't know that was you, by the way where am I, because this is not earth?"

"You really don't know where you are? Well allow me. You are in the world of Minecraft." She said this with quiet annoyance. "Where's the closest town I need to learn more about this place if I'm going to be here for a while?" I said. "It's about 2 miles that way," she pointed towards the direction, " oh and by the way you may want to hurry it's going to be night soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I was on my way when I heard some moaning behind me. "Ugh." I turned around with my desert eagle raised. I was surprised to see a zombie of some sorts. "Asta ala vista Motherfucker." I said and pulled the trigger blowing the dang things head off. I turned around to see a town about 100 yards away.

I arrived in the town with people just staring at me, they were all blocky too. "Why do approach this village odd one?" said a townsman who appeared to be their elder. "I'm not from this place called Minecraft," I told them everything that happened, except the part about the girl. One boy came up behind me and tried to take my .44 magnum. I looked down at him and kneeled down unsheathing the magnum.

I emptied the loading chamber and let him hold it. "It's heavy, I've never seen anything like this before." the little boy said. "It's because I'm not from this world Minecraft, I'm from earth." He just stared at me blankly. "I thought you were on of the mob princes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Mob princes?" I said. "Yea and Princesses" the little boy said this like I was dumb or something. "Well if I'm going to be here for a while then I might as well need something to help me learn about this place." I said. The boy runs away for a few minutes and comes back with a few books. "These will help you with Minecraft." "Thanks, but I'll need a place to stay at for tonight."

"It's almost dawn so you'll be okay." Said the boy. "It's only been 15 minutes and it's almost dawn?" I said in a surprised voice. "Mark! Get away from that man, now!" someone yelled this in a feminine voice. "Mom! Come on, I was just helping him get started in Minecraft." Said Mark. "Are you sure he's not a mob prince in disguise?" said Mark's Mom. "What's a mob prince/princess, again?" I said.

"Read the book titled 'Mobs of Minecraft.'" Mark said. Before I could open the book I heard a feminine voice. "I'm a mob princess." I turned around to see a girl with purple hair, purple particles, purple eyes, black coat, skirt, boots, stockings, and a black hat with two purple rectangles on it. "And you are?" I said. "Andr."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Everyone just stared at her with fear. I pulled out my scorpion evo and aimed at her. "Oooh, looks like somebody is a bit tense." Andr said. "That's what you think." I said. I pulled the trigger. When the bullet was close to her she disappeared.

"The Fuck?" I said. "Behind you" she said. I kicked my foot backwards and I felt my foot touch her but then nothing but air. "Wow none has ever been able to do that to me before." Andr said. I took off my helmet revealing black hair, orange/red eyes, battle scars, and one of the scars ran from my forehead past my eye and down my lip. "Well that's a first, someone who's actually battle experienced and not blocky." I listened to this while I put on my casual outfit which consists of a black duster, fedora, steel toe boots, long-sleeve shirt, and jeans.

"Well it looks like someone's a cutie." Said Andr. "I'm just putting this on to be faster and more agile, but still thanks I guess." I said, "One question though why are you here again?" "To take you to my father the enderdragon." "Since when do dragons exist and why would I come with you?" I said sternly. "Andr leave him alone he's not from this world!"

"Finally someone who I don't have to explain my story to." I said this as I turned around to see a tan girl with tight cloth around her breasts and womanhood, wolf ears, and eight tails. I was about to open my mouth when she interrupted saying. "Human we can talk later. Andr I'm not going to fight you right now so leave him alone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Fine then I'm not in the mood to fight anyway." Andr said. Andr teleported away I guessed. "So human I'm taking you to my place to stay, these villagers aren't known for their hospitality, oh and before I forget my name is Lone." "My name is John Mason, and thanks." I said. "Here let me get you to my place faster." She pulled out, what looked to be, compressed pine wood blocks and built what I guess was a portal.

She was having some trouble setting fire to it. "Here let me" I said. I pulled out my lighter and set the block on fire except it turned into a purple wall. "Thanks John, now all you have to do is walk through the portal." I did as told and next thing I knew I was in a subartic area it seemed. "This way." Lone said. I followed her for about 25 minutes when we came to cave. "Here we are."

"Now I can take off these now." said Lone. I wasn't paying attention to her as she undressed. When I turned around she was naked and she had B cups. "You should probably do the same if you want to be respected by my pack." Lone said this while staring at my face. "I'll take everything off except," "No exceptions everything off." Lone said. "All right fine." So I took of my fedora, duster, boots, socks, boxers, and finally my longsleeve shirt.

When I took off my longsleeve shirt her eyes widened. "What?" I said. "Your tattoos." She said. "Ooh these, on is dragon, another is a wolf, this one is a phoenix, and the last one," I turned around to show the draconicwolf tattoo on my back, "is a draconicwolf. She walked up to mean touched the tattoo on my back. "I wouldn't do that." This was said in a double voice, which was super deep.

She jerked her hand away in fright. "I'd run back to your cave before I lose control." I said this in the same voice as before and then I ran away. Lone's POV. ROAR! He'd have to be at least a few miles away. "Denmother did you hear that?! Could that be Andr?!" an eight tailed wolf said. "Yes, I heard and no it's not Andr, I'm afraid it's John."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Should we go investigate denmother?" said the same wolf. "No, I- I'm afraid it's too dangerous." Lone said this with worry. "Yes denmother." As the eight tailed wolf left she rounded up some pack mates to investigate against Lone's word. They would track down John only to find what appeared to them to be a dragon/wolf. "John!" one wolf yelled, "Denmother is worried about you! You have to come back!" The monster form of Jason turned its head to the wolves. "Denmother?" John said with intrigue. "Lone is worried about you!" said another wolf.

"Lone…" John said with a soft voice no longer doubled or as deep. His eyes widened and then closed shut as if he fell asleep. He fell to the ground and shrunk down to his human form, unconscious. "Quickly, get bring him back to Denmother." Said a wolf. A few minutes later. "Denmother! We found John!" Said the wolf carrying John. The wolf explained everything to Lone.

John's POV

"Ugh…" I yawned awake to find myself starving. "Good morning John." I turned my head around to see Lone. "Good morning Lone, two things how long have I been out and secondly got some food?" I said. "You've been out for a couple of days and yes I've got food." She said. I tried to get up put I couldn't, it was like my legs were made of jelly. "Whoa, easy there. Let me get you some food." Lone said.

Lone got me some bread, water, and porkchops. I ate fast because I was so hungry. After a week or two I was able to walk and take care of myself and in that time I bonded with Lone and her wolves. "So John," Lone said. "Yes?" "Are you, I don't know, single by any chance?" "Yes, why are you asking me this?" I said with surprise in my voice, even though the answer was kind of obvious. "I think I might be falling for you John." Lone said a bit timidly. "And I think I might be falling for you too." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We just stared at each other in the eyes. I could feel sparks flying. So we just leaned into each other and kissed. I could feel her tongue knocking on my teeth for entrance which I gave gladly. So we tongue kissed for a few minutes but stopped so that we could breath. "That was amazing." Said Lone. "Yea it was." Warp!

I guessed it was Andr again, so I pulled out a bowie knife. "Darnit, I was hoping to scare you guys!" Andr said in annoyance. "Andr what are you doing here." Lone said. "To remind you two of the Monster Games idiot!" said Andr. "Monster Games?" I said with intrigue in my voice.

"It's a roundup of all the mob princesses and princes to a fight, and you're coming too cutie. Yes I saw what happened to you." Andr said. "I wouldn't go there if I were you" I said in a demonic voice. "Oooh I'm so scared!" Andr said. "I'm warning you I won't be holding back forever you know!"

"Fine then don't hold back then but you'll have to catch me first!" Andr said in a seductive voice. She teleported outside the cave because I could smell her. I ran out there after and as soon as I was out of the cave I lost complete control. "ROOOOAAAAR!" this was so loud I knocked some trees down.

I could feel my temperature rising and melting snow, then the water evaporated. Spikes were coming out my back, my skin was turning scaly/ furry in some spots, I grew claws, my rips were glowing as if fire were inside of it. And finally I grew into a draconic wolf. My senses were increased ten-fold. "Meep…" I heard Andr whisper about 1 mile away. My head turned towards her direction and I ran destroying everything in my path.

"Raining rocks" I roared. All of a sudden meteors started falling from the sky at full speed and weren't breaking up either. "Alok-Dilon" I said towards the ground. Then smaller undead draconic wolves appeared out of the ground. "Find the girl and bring her to me!" I roared.

I heard sobbing in the direction I came from and then I realized, it was Lone. "Pack return to your homes!" I roared. I trotted back towards Lone but then I realized I had gone farther than I realized. I was in a Jungle. So I followed the trail of destruction I had made, but then I couldn't stand to hear Lone cry. I ran at top speed thinking "Lone I'm sorry I have to learn to control this mutation in my body."

I soon reached the sub-artic region Lone stayed at. "Flourishing Life" I said, then trees bushes and lots of plant life started to regrow. I transformed back to my human form. I ran back to Lone's cave but when I was at least 250 yards away I blacked out from all the energy I had used up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lone's POV

I stopped sobbing when I saw the trail of destruction John had made was becoming plentiful with plant growth. So I followed the fresh plant life. Then I came upon John's body. "John?" I said quietly. No answer came. "John!" still no answer.

I put my hand on his back only to feel his body was ice cold. Refusing to give up I picked him up and carried him to my cave. "Denmother, are you and John okay!?" an elder wolf said. I ignored the bombardment of questions and continued to my personal part of the cave. I laid him down on some cow fur.

"Please don't leave me here." I said. Laid down next to him and covered ourselves in furry cow leather. I held on to him hoping he would come back. I rolled him over on his back. I then decided to kiss him, when I did I felt his temperature rise.

"Lone?" John said with a groan. "Yes John" I said in a soft voice. "Come closer." He said. When my head was in front of his he grabbed the back of my head he kissed me. I was getting turned on. I started grinding my hips against his crotch and I felt his erection grow.


End file.
